


violence isn't the answer

by theworldisendingish



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other, The Balloon Squad (SKAM), daphne's birthday party, eliott's soft, idriss isnt the one with the eliott drama, imane's pov but it changes to eliott's in chapter 2, it's more similar to the scene in skamit, like lucas gets really jealous and is mad at eliott as well, lucas is pissed, some characters are there but aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldisendingish/pseuds/theworldisendingish
Summary: if the scene where isak gets punched by elias was in skam france.  i'm sorry if i make mistakes english isn't my first language.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 18





	violence isn't the answer

**Author's Note:**

> the scene where lucas and idriss were chatting didn't happen here. they were dancing when the skamfr balloon squad walked in. (they had already met the girls and emma invited them to the party) i know this chapter's pretty short but i didn't know what else to write sorry.

The party was still going on and the girls had started to sing. Imane was leaning onto a wall next to the counter, still mad at her friends for being that friendly towards Ingrid. Just as she was about to put away her phone and talk to Manon who seemed equally distressed, her eyes caught Sofiane sprinting in her direction. Before she could ask, he told her that there was a big fight outside and that it was between her friends and her brother. As surprised as Imane was to hear that Idriss was involved in a fight, she could imagine Lucas pissing off one of Idriss's friends and challenging them to a fight with a snarky comment. Still, she thought the best thing for her to do was to find out what was happening. By the time she went outside, the only thing left of the fight was Arthur telling Idriss to fuck off and somebody else flipping him off. She felt relieved that it wasn't a big deal but was proven wrong when she turned around.   
At first, she couldn't tell what was going on because of all the people that were gathered around the boys. The closer she got, the more she realized that it was a big deal. Lucas's nose was bleeding and the rest of his face was in pretty rough shape. He was looking at his right hand in shock as he couldn't believe that what had happened had actually happened. Imane shared his feelings. From the way it seemed, so did Eliott. If Lucas wasn't the one with a bleeding nose, you would think it was him who took a punch. His expression was so startled that it made Imane think about whether or not he was hurt as well. "I guess this is how you react when you watch your best friend beats the shit out of your boyfriend." she thought. Neither of them was talking but Imane could feel the tension in the air beyond the memory of the fight. It was almost like Lucas was trying to avoid Eliott completely. She connected the dots on that but still couldn't understand why Idriss would punch Lucas. The fact that no one even looked at her wasn't helping. Even as she got closer to him and touched the blood, no one seemed to care about her presence. She watched as they walked away, talking about taking Lucas to a hospital, immediately imagining the worst reason why.   
Imane started walking towards the bathroom, ignoring everything and everyone in her path. She turned on the faucet and started trying to get the blood off of her hands. Somehow she knew that no matter how hard she scrubbed, she would still feel like her hands were covered in blood. She couldn't help but blame herself for her friend's messed up face a little bit. It was her brother who had done it anyway. She just had to face the fact that he wasn't as amazing as she believed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> the next one is probably going to be a bit longer. also it's from eliott's pov.


End file.
